


Shadow of a Memory

by Noriselly



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ghost hunting Rey, Vampire Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriselly/pseuds/Noriselly
Summary: Rey and her fellow ghost hunters make it into the most haunted mansion in town, Vader Manor. Once inside, they realize the mansion is not as abandoned as they thought. Rey is stunned to encounter a familiar face from her dreams...





	1. Investigation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was started sooo long ago and I never thought I'd get around to finishing it much less posting it. Having lovely and encouraging friends can make all the difference.

Tonight, Rey and her paranormal group would finally make their way to the abandoned mansion secluded in the woods. Her little ragtag team of ghost hunters have had their eye on investigating the property for a while now. The full moon was out and a thunderstorm was approaching. Perfect!

 

The ghost hunting trio were venturing deeper into the old mansion. Rey had an odd feeling as soon as they stepped on the property and felt there were at least two spirits residing in the house, possibly a third. Even though the mansion was deceptively quiet, Rey _knew_ they were being watched.  

 

 *****

 

Years ago, Rey and Finn became fast friends after literally running into each other on their first day of high school. They remained nearly inseparable until Finn met his girlfriend, Rose when she transferred to their school. After a little bit of initial jealousy, Rey and Rose became friends also. The duo eventually became a trio. Rey came to love them like the siblings she never had.

 

A mutual love of all things paranormal led them to amateur ghost hunting. Of course, it helped that Rey was an empath and could feel the presence of a supernatural entity. After spending most of her life hiding her ability, Rey was excited to put it to use.

 

Finn was the skeptic who was more than happy to be in charge of collecting and analyzing evidence--anything to debunk the supernatural. And Rose volunteered for the time consuming task of scouting and researching. She also had an interest in the occult and demonology.

 

In their short history of investigating, they went to several houses and a few businesses. Rey encountered a fair number of human spirits that needed help crossing over but nothing demonic. The evps and anomalous photos captured were still not enough to convince Finn of their existence no matter how excited Rey and Rose were about them.  

 

 

The abandoned mansion locals called Vader Manor was a ghost hunter’s paradise.  Constructed by the Skywalker family sometime in the mid-1850s, the large, dark red brick house was in the Italianate style and even had a prospect tower. Every local resident knew the lore about the creepy, haunted house nestled among the woods off the main highway. The doomed lovers Anakin and Padme began their family here but their hopeful lives ended in tragedy, abandonment, and death.

 

They had twins, a boy and a girl. It was said that the husband descended into madness just before their birth and left. The wife died in childbirth. The twins had been separated and adopted. The boy, Luke, was said to have joined a strict religious sect called the Jedi Order. The girl, Leia, was a debutante of great beauty who married Han Solo. He was locally known as a professional scoundrel but Leia ignored any advice or opinions about their relationship. They eventually had a son named Ben. As a young adult, Ben Solo left the family never to be seen again. Some said that his parents’ tumultuous marriage had helped drive him away. The others in the family eventually died of old age and were buried in the family crypt. One spot still remained empty. With the Skywalker clan gone, the grand mansion remained vacant as no one would buy the property.

 

Decades passed and rumors of a curse began to surround the property as more than one missing person was said to have visited the site only to disappear. Explorers who were brave enough to get close but smart enough not to enter returned with tales of disembodied screams, objects thrown by unseen hands, and shadows chasing them among the trees.  

 

 *****

 

Rey, Finn and Rose arrived after sundown in their beat-up orange and white van packed with their equipment. They parked as far away from the mansion as they could and hoped that the faded old van wouldn’t attract the attention of any passing cops. Technically, they were trespassing but they figured the payoff would be worth the risk.  

 

Finn’s small but sturdy hoard included voice recorders, ghost box, K2 meter, and a full spectrum camera. A FLIR thermal camera was the number one item on his wish list. Rose took care of what she considered the more important stash of snacks and water along with any research notes. Rey’s mantra was “I bring the magic.”  

 

Rey’s “magic” stirred up as soon as they parked. She knew they were already being watched and warned the others to be extra cautious tonight. They grabbed their backpacks and started their walk up to the mansion. The moonlight created an eerie atmosphere and the impending storm made the air tingle with electricity.  

 

They went around back to find an entrance into the imposing brick structure. Rey noticed that for a supposedly abandoned house it was well kept. No peeling paint or broken windows. There were no lights on and no cars parked anywhere except for theirs.

 

A harshly whispered “This way!” guided Rey to a basement window that Rose had managed to wedge open. It was just wide enough for them to squeeze through. After a brief argument about who would go in first, Rose turned on her flashlight and slithered down into the opening.  

 

“All clear!” Rose declared, “Well, except for the dead bodies.”

 

Finn snorted while Rey told them to knock it off as she took her turn entering the window. She couldn't shake the strange feeling about the place. It wasn't fear despite her hyperawareness. Rey felt like the house was “alive” and that freaked her out. Finn followed in behind her and the three were off to explore.  

 

The basement was nothing extraordinary--the standard cold, dark and creepy room. Several minutes with the K2 meter out proved fruitless so they decided to move on. Finn took the lead this time and opened the door out into the main floor of the mansion. They were in the large kitchen that looked near pristine in its condition.  

 

Again, Rey had an eerie sensation that the house wasn’t as abandoned as they thought; although, she could tell that no living humans resided here. Clean as it was, the kitchen bore no signs of being used or lived in. A flash of lightning caught her attention through a large window.  That was encouraging at least; the elevated electromagnetism in the air would help draw out whatever was here in the house with them. It really was a beautiful night with the moonlight shining through the trees. Pity that the spirits weren’t ready to come out and play yet.

 

The trio was ready to move on when their attention focused on a loud screeching noise coming from the next room.  

 

“Let’s go!” Rey exclaimed. Finn and Rose grabbed their bags and ran after her.  

 

She rushed forward into a large dining room furnished with a huge, antique oak table and a dozen ornate chairs all pushed back from their proper place. Every room they entered confirmed their suspicion that perhaps the mansion wasn’t as abandoned as they’d thought.  

 

They arrived just in time to see all the chairs slide back to the table on their own.

 

“What the..”

“Hell yes,” Rose and Finn spoke at the same time.  

 

Rey quickly pulled out a voice recorder and started asking questions while Rose and Finn fiddled with the other equipment. Rey followed the same pattern on almost every investigation during evp sessions. She introduced herself and explained what she was doing and moved on to simple questions from there.  

 

To add to the evidence, Rey decided to use the ghost box. She turned the device on and the scratchy white noise of the device echoed through the dining room. The other two stood back from her with the camera recording the session. Rey was feeling that little tingle under her skin that told her they weren’t alone.

“Is anyone here with us?” Rey asked. No answer, just static. Undeterred, Rey repeated her question and asked if the spirits would show themselves.

 

Static followed by a clipped male voice followed. “Leave,” the voice said clearly. Rey jumped in excitement, not concerned about the ominous message.

 

“Who are you? Did you live here? Die here?” Rey wondered aloud. She paused in between questions to give time for an answer.

 

“Leave now!” the same male voice said louder. Rose shot a worried glance at Finn but Rey was still too thrilled with responses to be afraid.

 

“She is stubborn,” a female voice stated in between the white noise of the ghost box.

 

“There’s two of them!” Rey exclaimed. “What’s your name?”

 

An exasperated sigh came over the static, surprising Rey. “Hux,” the male voice sounded bored.

 

Rey knew she was pushing it, but had to know more. “Is the female still here? Please tell me your name.”

 

Something like ‘phas’ was the answer. “Phasma,” the female corrected haughtily and added, “Too late now.”

 

Within a minute, the room erupted into chaos. Chairs flew back and the crystal chandelier swung violently. A loud screeching moved through the house as the living trio grabbed their equipment and ran.

 

The mansion felt several degrees colder. Disembodied hands yanked at their clothing. Out of nowhere, they were being pelted by small rocks. Dizzy and disoriented, they kept looking for a way out, all while being taunted by the entities that had spoken earlier.

 

Not knowing the layout of the property, they opted for going back the way they came--through the dining room and kitchen to the basement.

 

Moving together down the darkened hallway, their flashlights flickered then turned off just as they approached a door. Rey heard the loud clap of the door opening and closing and a grunt from Finn. She screamed when her light turned back on. Finn wasn't in front of her anymore. Frantic, she and Rose pulled on the doorknob and beat on the door but it was useless. Finn’s flashlight lay abandoned on the floor.

 

With Finn’s disappearance, Rey and Rose knew they needed help. Both of them pulled out their cellphones to dial for help but they were dead. Rose made the decision to go alone and get the police. Rey stayed behind in case Finn was able to open the door from the other side. She kept shouting his name but got no response. She had no idea where the door led to.

 

Rose had barely crossed the threshold of the basement when the heavy door slammed shut behind her. Hearing Rose shout, Rey ran to the basement door to open it but it wouldn't budge. After that, all the paranormal activity abruptly ceased and the only noise was from the pounding thunderstorm outside.

 

Rey was now alone in the hostile, unfamiliar mansion with no way to call for help. The sudden silence was just as unnerving as the chaos before. She took deep breaths and counted in her head to ward off the oncoming panic attack.

 

She was still counting when Hux and Phasma’s eerie voices called out to her.

 

“Your friends will pay the price, stupid girl.”

“The master of the house is on his way.”

 


	2. The Master Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The master of Vader Manor has returned. Rey is shocked when she finally glimpses his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter two!

Rey cautiously made her way back to the kitchen. She felt this was a fairly safe area to wait and try to figure out a plan. She really needed to go for help but did not want to leave her friends. The house was still quiet and seemed peaceful now but Rey could feel the static electricity buzzing in the air. 

 

She remembered the spirits’ ominous words. Rey pulled out a digital recorder from their bag of equipment and turned it on. Hopefully, she could reestablish contact and get some answers--perhaps even talk them into releasing her friends. 

 

“Hello,” her voice echoed in the room. “Hux? Phasma? Are you there?” She paced the room willing herself to remain calm. “Who is ‘the master’? Will you let my friends go? Please!” 

 

Feeling a bit dizzy, Rey sat down on the floor and played her recorder back to see if the ghosts had responded to her. They had.  _ Are you there? _ Yes.  _ Who is the master?  _ You’ll see.  _ Will you let my friends go?  _ Not yet. He will decide. 

 

The answers worried her.  _ Who was this person they kept referring to?  _ Rey figured that Vader Manor was not abandoned after all--which certainly seemed the case considering the upkeep--and that this man must be the new owner. In that case, she and her friends would be in trouble for trespassing, but that didn’t matter at the moment. Rey just wanted her friends returned safely. 

 

She noted that she felt completely exhausted and her whole body ached like she had the flu. Phasma and Hux had taken all the energy they could from her so that they could communicate and act up. She laid down on the chilly stone floor using her jacket as a pillow. Rey knew it was risky to fall asleep, leaving herself vulnerable to the other side, but she was so, so tired.  _ What could it hurt to take a short nap? _

 

Suspended in an unnaturally deep slumber, Rey never heard the sound of boots approaching. 

  
  
  


She awoke slowly, hazel eyes blinking the sleep away then growing wide.  _ Where was she?  _ Rey was disoriented, feeling adrift like a child that was lost. It all came back to her; she remembered where she was and the predicament she and her friends were in. She also realized that the floor was no longer cold and hard, but warm and comfortable. Rey was now laying in a bed in what she could only assume was one of the upstairs bedrooms. 

 

The large canopy bed was made of dark wood and had deep red velvet curtains that were pulled back. The brocade bedding was the same shade of red accented with gold. Rey was certain this was the most elegant bed she’d ever been in and had a vague memory of having seen it somewhere before. Pushing that thought aside, Rey needed to return to her friends and find the mysterious homeowner and reason with him. 

 

She cautiously stood up from the bed. There was no one else in the room. Looking down at herself, she noted that her clothing was untouched and she was not hurt. Her bag was laying on top of a huge antique trunk at the foot of the bed; a quick search proved that nothing was missing. 

 

Moving as quietly as she could, Rey left the room with her flashlight in hand and found the stairs leading back to the first floor--and Finn and Rose. She winced when one stair emitted a very loud creak. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, a flickering light caught her attention. She gravitated towards it. 

 

The light came from a fireplace in a large room decorated with pillowy leather couches and dark wood floors adorned with an ornate rug. A built-in bookcase took up one wall conveniently next to a window seat. 

 

What really caught Rey’s attention was the tall, dark-haired man with one hand leaning against the mantel. His back to her, he was staring into the fire and did not seem to notice Rey at all. Once again, Rey felt a tickle in the back of her memory but couldn't place it.  

 

Rey cleared her throat to announce her presence; the man didn't move. The storm had stopped and the place was quiet save for the crackling of the fireplace. Exasperated, Rey cleared her throat again and louder. She didn't have time for this and neither did Finn and Rose. 

 

“That is unnecessary. I know you are standing there.” 

 

The stranger’s deep voice startled her, making her jump. She recovered quickly and gathered her courage. It was time for answers. 

 

“Who are you and what have you done with my friends?” Rey asked. She stood tall with her shoulders back and head held high. 

 

“The criminals?” He asked without turning around. 

 

Rey became indignant. “Criminals? My friends are not criminals, you asshole! Where are they?” 

 

He had the nerve to laugh. “Trespassing is a criminal offense and since this is my home, I have every right to call them as I see fit.” 

 

_ Oh.  _ Rey’s anger subsided. As the property owner, he could easily have them arrested. She had to tread carefully now and the truth would be the best way to go. 

 

“I'm very sorry that we trespassed. We always thought this place was abandoned. We should've left as soon as we realized it wasn't--but then we made contact.” 

 

“Contact?” the man asked. “You mean with the ghosts? They are not hospitable.”

 

“Yes, we realized that when they put on a big show, but then my friends became trapped in rooms. I need them to be released. Please,” Rey added. 

 

He still had not faced her. She wondered what the stranger was trying to hide. He seemed attractive, from the back at least. He wore a dark suit which flattered his broad shouldered physique. She was half expecting to see something out of Phantom of the Opera. What Rey saw when he finally turned around was much more unsettling. 

 

It was _ him _ . The man she’d been dreaming of since she was a little girl. She was sure of it; the dark, wavy hair, same soulful eyes, the full lips, the beauty marks dotting his striking face. Rey knew this man. She had seen him countless times in her dreams. When she was younger he appeared as a friend then abruptly disappeared. Several years later, the dreams returned as Rey grew into young adulthood and their “friendship” developed into something deeper. Rey considered him an imaginary friend borne out of loneliness and neglect.  _ How was this possible?  _

 

Another memory clicked for Rey. The bedroom she had woken up in felt familiar to her because she had also seen it before. It was the whole house really, she just hadn’t realized it at first. Rey stood in shock; she had no idea what to do next. A thousand questions were buzzing in her brain, not to mention the strange physical affect the man was having on her. In her other life with him, Rey knew this stranger intimately. She knew his body, his desires, his need for her.  _ If this was real, would he possess the same knowledge about her?  _ This whole time the man had not moved. He watched her with an intensity that unnerved her. 

 

Rey was overwhelmed and growing dizzier by the minute. She took a step back only to stumble. As she began to fall, the stranger rushed at her in a flash and caught her. He picked her up with ease and carried her to the nearest seat. After setting her down gently, he kneeled in front of her and seemed to be checking for an injury. 

 

“I’m not hurt,” Rey said softly. The stranger looked up at her then, and as their eyes met they both gasped.  _ He was real. Without a doubt, this was really happening.  _

 

“It  _ is _ you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The concept of literally meeting the person you've always dreamed of is something I've always wanted to write.
> 
> Thanks again to team beta :)


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets Kylo Ren and he is more than appears. Rose and Finn are still in trouble and Rey has a big decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we meet Kylo! That sexy beast...

For a moment, Rey forgot everything: where she was, the potential trouble she was in, even her friends. Her entire being was completely focused on the man kneeling before her. The stranger, who was no stranger at all in a way. She noticed his gloved fists were clenched tight as if he was holding himself back. 

Rey dared to stretch a hand out to him. The man stared at her hand for a second before slipping off the black leather glove and moving his fingertips towards hers. There was a small jolt of static electricity when their skin touched. They raised their hands up until they were palm to palm, his hand practically engulfing hers. Rey blinked and was surprised to feel a tear trickle down her cheek.

“How?” Rey asked with awe. “How is this possible? I know you. I’ve known you my whole life but only in…”

“Your dreams,” he finished. Gently letting go of her hand, he wiped away her tears with his thumbs and stood up. “I know you as well but not your name.” 

Rey laughed lightly. “It’s Rey Niemand.” 

She awkwardly stuck out her hand to shake his. The stranger shocked the hell out of her when he took it and bowed, placing a light kiss on her knuckles. 

“Miss Niemand, I am Kylo Ren. Vader Manor was...willed to me when the last of the Skywalkers passed. Welcome.” 

Rey continued to stare at the tall man in disbelief. Was she dreaming? There was something else about him that seemed odd, otherworldly. His eyes, perhaps. Her reverie was broken by loud pounding and yelling from down the hall. Finn!

“Oh my God! My friends!” Rey ran down the hall to the door that Finn was barricaded behind. “Quick, I need a key.” Rey held out her hand expectantly to Ren, who had followed behind her. 

A flicker of sadness flashed across his handsome face. His lips tightened as though he wanted to speak but held back. I have a bad feeling about this, Rey thought to herself. 

“Mr. Ren, please. My friends. Will you let them out?” Rey asked. She took a cautious step back. 

Kylo’s pleading eyes reminded Rey of a giant puppy. Pleading for what?

“Understanding,” he answered as if he’d heard her thought aloud. “I'm sorry, but you were projecting so loudly. Miss Niemand--Rey, there is much you need to know.” 

Rey felt the panic bubbling up once more. “What is this? Who are you?” 

As Kylo turned to look at her, his eyes caught the light at a certain angle and they glowed. The image of a giant puppy in her mind was replaced by a black panther--a large, dangerous one. Frightened, Rey moved further away from him. “What are you?” 

Kylo stood still. “Don't be afraid. Please. I've waited such a long time for you.  
Rey...I'm a vampire.” 

 

The man stood across from her, arms folded and still as a statue. Rey figured she must be hallucinating. A nervous laugh escaped her. Kylo Ren, the vampire? This was not real.

The statue spoke. “Ah, but this is real, Rey. Very much so.”

He took a step forward but Rey would not have it. “Stay back!”

“I may be a monster,” he responded sadly, “but I mean you and your friends no harm.”

Rey glanced at the door Finn was behind. He had fallen silent once more. 

She felt a pang of sympathy in her chest. She recognized the loneliness in Kylo’s voice because she’d experienced it too. Flashbacks of her dreams with this man popped into her head--images of intimate caresses and whispers in the dark while laying together on the very bed she had woken up in earlier. Pledges of devotion and love interspersed with comfort and belonging. In another life, Kylo Ren was her home. 

Her heart and soul insisted that his words were sincere and he could be trusted. Her practical side told her to demand the release of her friends and get the hell out of here as fast as possible. The two sides were at war with another and Rey was terrified of the unknown should her heart win out. Nervous energy prompted her to stand and circle around the room. To his credit, Kylo never moved closer to her, allowing her to make the next move. 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t understand what is happening here. What are you doing with my friends? Why do you look exactly like a man I’ve been dreaming about my entire life? This is the same house from those dreams. Am I psychic?” 

Kylo finally moved but only to shake his head. “That I do not know. I only know that I dreamt of you as well long ago, even before I was turned. As for your friends, you may not like my answer to that.” 

Rey maintained her distance but faced him, her hands planted firmly on her hips. “And which answer is that, Vampire Kylo?” His cryptic response had triggered her temper and protective nature. 

“Your spirit is very admirable even if it is lacking in self-preservation. I suppose I’ll have to prove what I am but that can wait. Rey, I deal with human trespassers in one of two ways. One, my resident ghosts manage to frighten them off well before any harm is done, or two--I handle it personally. For that, I wipe their memory of this place and send them on their way. Unless…” Rey raised an eyebrow in question. “Unless, I’m hungry.”

“And then you kill them?” Rey asked, still skeptical. 

Kylo appeared disgusted, like a nasty smell had wafted by. “No. I try not to but occasionally I have no choice. It is how I ended up with the ghosts. Having heard of the ‘monster in the manor’, this couple broke in. They believed they could capture me, do experiments, then sell me off to the highest bidder.”

He smirked. “They were wrong.” 

“Of course.” Rey replied. The story he was telling her was so fantastic but sincere that it made Rey doubt her own sanity for almost believing it. “But you’re not killing my friends. You’ll let them go. I will find a way to make you.” She tried to muster as much courage as possible. 

“Of that I have no doubt, Miss Rey,” he answered with a smile. A slightly awkward but very charming smile. 

A scowl appeared across his strong features. “I did say that and I have no objection to freeing them--after I alter their memories.” 

Her scepticism returned. “You really believe this whole vampire fantasy, don’t you?” 

In a second, the man who had been standing just a foot away from Rey was gone. She heard his deep voice calling her name from inside the living room. Impossible. 

Rey ran to the room and saw Kylo standing by the fireplace like she had first encountered him. “That’s…”

“Impossible?” In the blink of an eye, Kylo was standing directly in front of her. “No, I cannot turn into a bat or fly but I can manipulate objects and minds.” 

He held out his gloved palm and Rey’s bag levitated into his hand. His broad smile showcased canines that were elongated and pointed and very real. 

Slowly, Rey nodded her head and took the bag from his hand, setting it on the floor. “Ok. So not a fantasy after all. I’m impressed.”

Walking backwards and keeping an eye on the man--no, vampire--in front of her, Rey placed her hand on Finn’s door. “You’ll still let us go right? You said you meant no harm.” 

“I will never hurt you, Rey, and your friends mean much to you so they are safe as well. I hope they appreciate how you care for them.” 

With a sigh, Kylo Ren asked her to move aside. He held a palm up and the door opened. An unconscious Finn flopped into his arms. Another wave of his hand and Finn was awake and fighting him off. Ren calmly stood him upright and froze him into place. Finn looked like a wax figure of himself, not even blinking. 

“What the fuck are you doing to him? Let him go!” 

Kylo glanced at Rey. Without saying a word, he placed two fingers up against Finn’s temple and closed his eyes in concentration. After a minute or so, he removed his fingers. Finn blinked and stood there as if waiting for instructions.

“Go,” Kylo told him. “Wait for the other one in your vehicle and then you will leave, never to return.” 

Finn headed towards the front door. His gait was stiff like a robot’s and he did not acknowledge Rey as he walked past her. She stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

“I’ll be right behind you and Rose, ok?” Finn looked confused and continued out of the mansion. 

Rey turned to Kylo expectantly. Kylo was already at the cellar door repeating the same motions with Rose. Rose walked with away in a robot-like trance just as Finn had. Rey stopped her as well and reassured she would follow. Rose tilted her head like she was trying to figure Rey out. She shook her head in confusion and left to join Finn. It was Rey’s turn. 

“Wait. You’re going to fix my memories too, right? Will I forget about my dreams and what you showed me?” 

“Do you want to forget?” 

The note of sadness had returned to his voice. Rey wondered if this was genuine or if he was only manipulating her. She thought about the man from her dreams and how deep down she’d always hoped that somehow he was real. And here he was but there was so much more to him. Rey was reluctant to share what she was feeling. 

“Not really, I suppose. I don’t know.”

“I’ve dreamed of you, of us together for over a hundred years, Rey. Do you truly want to forget? If you choose to leave, I will have to make you forget it all. Every moment in every dream, not only what occurred tonight. It would be cruel of me to keep that longing alive for the both of us knowing that we both truly exist.” 

“And if I choose to stay? What will happen then?” 

“It is my hope that you will allow me to turn you so we may truly be together. Rey…” He took her hands in his. “Let the past die. Kill it, if you have to. That’s the only way to become what you were meant to be.” With a small squeeze, he released her hands. 

Rey felt a hollow pit open up inside of her. Forget everything? Memories of her dreams would comfort her on lonely nights in her foster homes surrounded by strangers--unloved and unwanted. Rey had always been the outsider; the poor and malnourished foster kid that belonged to no one. She had no family and no friends until she met Finn in high school and then Rose. They would move on eventually and she would feel as if she were starting over. She was used to the loneliness and would survive just fine, but she was so damn tired of it all. 

She thought of all the times that she had prayed that this man who loved her unconditionally would really exist. It’s not that Rey wanted to be saved--she did not need saving anymore. She wanted a true connection, loved for who she was faults and all. Vampire or human, Kylo Ren was real and shared that connection with her. He was the belonging she had been seeking for as long as she could remember. To turn away from that, from him, would be unthinkable no matter how much it would hurt to leave her life behind. Let the past die. Rey knew that her mind was already made up, yet she needed a moment alone. Making the excuse that she needed some fresh air, Rey stepped outside and sat on the front steps. 

The strong scent of petrichor lingered in the air after the thunderstorm. Looking up at the luminescent moon, Rey inhaled deeply and wondered if she could really go through with this. A peek over her shoulder told her she was being watched but she already knew that, of course. She could feel Ren’s eyes on her. She closed her eyes and felt the environment around her. The ghosts had retreated to wherever it is they went for a rest. Curiously, she felt nothing from Rose and Finn waiting in their van. And from inside the house, she felt Kylo’s anxiety and excitement. This whole evening had definitely been the strangest one of Rey’s life and it was not over yet.

Standing up, Rey stretched her hands as far up as she could until she heard her back pop. She rolled her shoulders and steeled herself for whatever would be happening next. She went back inside the house and was met immediately by Kylo. 

“Alright. I choose to stay with you, Kylo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Niemand is "nobody" in German...unless google is a liar. 
> 
> Thanks again to team beta shwtlee and reylorobyn2011 
> 
> Come over and say hi @noriselly


	4. Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's life comes to a bittersweet end and a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the bite...

Rey’s declaration was met with silence. For a moment, she wondered if perhaps he didn’t hear her.

 

“No, I heard you, Rey. Do you have any idea how pleased I am?” Kylo lightly placed his hands on her shoulders and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

“What about Rose and Finn? Do I at least get to say goodbye?” Rey had to know what would happen to them...before Kylo reduced her to a puddle of goo on the floor with his charm.

 

Kylo’s grimace told Rey that her instinct was right. “They’re already gone, aren’t they? It’s why I couldn’t feel their presence while I was outside. You wiped their memories of me as well as everything else tonight, didn’t you? That explains why they were acting so weird with me.” Kylo acknowledged her with a nod.

 

_Well, shit._ Rey couldn’t deny that she was pissed off. It did hurt that—just like that— she was gone from their lives, not even a shadow of a memory remaining. Still, Kylo had promised her they would leave unharmed and she was grateful for that. They would be alright. On the other hand, the smug bastard had assumed all along that she would agree to stay. The obstinate side of her wanted to come out and argue about what would’ve happened had she said no. She wondered how he would react to the challenge.  

 

“How were you so sure I’d agree to stay with you?” Rey asked with a defiant tilt of her chin.

 

Kylo lazily stepped forward and crowded her personal space, towering over her. “I was positive that you would stay.”

 

Before Rey could retort with a sarcastic remark, Kylo bent his head to her neck and ran his nose up from her collarbone to her chin, following the path of her jugular vein. A large hand planted itself right next to Rey’s head on the wall behind her. He pulled back and his eyes met hers. “You knew it too, did you not, sweet girl? We both felt it the moment we met.”

 

Rey thought she heard herself gulp. She had a tight feeling in her lower belly that had nothing to do with fear. _Focus, Rey!_ It really didn’t help when he drew his fingernail along the same path on her neck, sending a shiver through her whole body.

 

Clearing her throat, Rey tried to put a bit of distance between them by taking a step away. “So what happens now?”

 

Kylo smirked at her and looked at her with amusement. He took a step towards the stairs. “I believe you know the answer for that as well, Rey. Shall we?” He extended a long arm inviting her to join him.

 

Fear held Rey back. Anticipation took her breath. Determination pushed her forward. She took his arm and together they moved upstairs.

  


“Will it hurt? How long will it take?” Rey’s curiosity was taking over.

 

Kylo squeezed her hand in reassurance before replying. “It may be very uncomfortable for a time but when you fall unconscious you will not feel a thing, of course.

 

Timewise it feels like falling asleep and waking up with a whole new body. A matter of hours really. You needn’t worry; I will remain with you during the entire process especially as you will feed as soon as you wake.”

 

“Feed from you?” Rey asked. A particular scene from Coppola’s version of _Dracula_ flitted through her memory. She had found the image of Mina feeding from Dracula erotic rather than frightening. Rey doubted that the real thing would be as seductive.

 

They arrived at the master bedroom. Kylo busied himself with stoking the fire in the hearth. This allowed Rey a few moments to gather her thoughts and reckon with the fear subconsciously eating away at her. The deal was done--there really was no going back at this point. Ren finished up and faced her. The firelight and scent of the crackling wood had a soothing effect on Rey. _She could do this._

 

“W-where do you want me?” Rey stammered. _Shit._ She had wanted to sound calm and brave.

 

Ren gave her a reassuring smile. “I thought perhaps you would like to lay down but really wherever you feel the most comfortable, Rey.”

 

Laying down sounded like the best option to Rey. He had said that she would pass out. If she didn’t faint first, that is. Rey gingerly stepped over to the bed and laid down. She remembered she still had her boots on and sat up to remove them. She knew it was an absurd thing to worry about considering she was about to be turned into a vampire, but she didn’t care.

 

What she did care about was Kylo slowly removing his jacket and rolling the sleeves of his dress shirt up to his elbows. The shirt fit him perfectly--perhaps a little too perfectly. It looked like one good stretch would pop the buttons right off. The tie went the way of the jacket and he undid the first few buttons of his shirt. He slowly approached the opposite side of the bed from Rey and waited for permission to join her. A nod of Rey’s head prompted him to gently lay down next to her. He folded his arms across his chest and took a deep breath in.

 

“When you are ready, I shall drink from your vein first and no, I will not drain you. Then you’ll take my vein until I feel it’s enough. After that, we wait.”

 

“Sounds simple enough,” Rey acknowledged. “Just like the movies. One more question: Is Kylo Ren your real name? I don’t remember calling you a name in my dreams, but Kylo doesn’t ring a bell at all.”

 

“I was born Ben Solo. Kylo Ren is the name I chose for myself after I was transformed.” A frown accompanied his answer and his eyes were far away.

 

“You didn’t choose this for yourself, did you?”

 

His answer was blunt and cold. “No.”

 

Kylo was more relaxed when he finally turned his head to look at Rey. “You really are truly lucky in that regard. And I care for you.”

 

Rey’s curiosity burned. She wanted to know all about who had done this to him and why, but now was not the time for that discussion. He said he cared about her. She prayed that for once in her life, it was the truth.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

“Are you certain, Rey?”

 

Rey looked straight into his eyes. “Yes, Kylo.”

 

Kylo scooted closer to Rey. “I need access to your neck. It would be easier if you sat up like me, please.”

 

She did as he instructed and pulled her hoodie off, revealing a gray cami underneath. Rey tilted her head to one side and nodded. Ren moved so fast that before she could process it, his mouth touched her skin and he struck at her neck with his elongated fangs. He wrapped his arms around her for support and moaned at the sweet taste of her blood.

 

Rey was confused. Her body couldn’t decide if it was in pain or pleasure. Perhaps both. Her hands grabbed the sleeves of his shirt and held on tight. When her brain registered the feel of his hair against her skin, her hand went up to it and tugged hard. Kylo let out another moan and straddled her body. Rey could feel his hardened cock against her leg and rubbed against it. She was beginning to feel light headed.

 

Kylo released his fangs and lapped at the punctures to seal them up. He said her name over and over as he touched his forehead to hers then kissed her softly. Rey felt the liquid warmth of her blood on his lips. Dazed and dizzy, she could barely keep her eyes open. Kylo pulled back from her and bit into his own wrist. He put his wrist up to Rey’s mouth and held it there.

 

“Drink, little one,” he told her.

 

She obeyed and sucked his blood into her mouth. Slow and gentle at first, Rey locked both of her hands around his arm. Her mouth latched on hard and she drank faster. She was starting to feel sick from swallowing so much but she didn’t want to let go. Rey glanced at Kylo. His pupils were wide and his mouth open as he breathed heavily, lips still tinted red from her blood. She looked down and watched herself palm his erection, eliciting a sharp gasp from him. She squeezed her thighs together in hopes of relieving her own arousal. Rey didn’t know how much more she could drink without vomiting. Kylo instinctively knew she had ingested what she needed.

 

“R-rey. Rey, that’s enough. Stop now.” Kylo started to pull his wrist away from her mouth. “Stop!” he had to shout to get her attention. He sat on the edge of the bed and sealed his punctures.

 

Rey released him and slumped back against the pillows, licking her lips. She felt drunk and high. Her mind was in a fog and her bones felt like they had melted. _This isn’t so bad_. The pleasant haze did not last long.

 

At first, she felt a warm sensation in her arm like a dose of morphine. The heat became worse as it spread throughout her body. She panicked. Her limbs tensed up and tears spilled down her cheeks.

 

Kylo tried to ease her by massaging her legs. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart. This will be over soon, I promise.”

 

Rey wanted to scream but no sound came out. She wanted to call him a liar and tell him that she didn’t want this anymore. She was beginning to think she was on fire from the inside out, but then the pain stopped and she lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too bloody, right? I have one more chapter written after this. After that? I'm not sure. There are a couple of ideas swirling around in my head but nothing concrete.


	5. A new Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey awakes to her new life as a vampire...and discovers vampire sex. Because Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I have written for this fic and wanted to leave it open-ended. I'm not big on outlines and just write as the muse strikes. I'm open to any ideas for future chapters.

The first thing she noticed upon regaining consciousness was how acute her senses had become. Rey could hear everything--every gust of wind, coyotes howling off in the distance, the lingering thunder from the storm. She cautiously opened her eyes and gasped in shock. She could track the smallest dust particles swirling in the air. Newly formed cobwebs that were tucked into the highest, darkest corners in the room were as clear as day. The sheets beneath her were not quite as silky as she remembered. The taste of Kylo’s blood still lingering in her mouth was like a thick, heady wine and absolutely delicious. And the man himself? He may have been sitting in the red velvet fainting couch across the room, but Rey could smell his clean, masculine scent along with his arousal.

 

Her new abilities, as cool as they were, quickly became overwhelming. Rey’s head began to pound. She shut her eyes tight and covered her ears, wincing in pain. 

 

“Rey. Rey!” Kylo gently pulled his hands away from her head. “Listen to me. Focus on me, on what I’m saying.” 

 

Rey kept her eyes on Kylo as he instructed her to breathe with him. Rey followed him for a few breaths then closed her eyes. She focused on his heartbeat like a lifeline. 

 

“In time, my sweet Rey, you will learn to filter out the background and concentrate on what you need. You will learn control.” 

 

Kylo’s thumb traced her lips and wiped away a stain of blood from her skin. Bringing his thumb to his own lips, Kylo licked it clean.

 

Watching him kicked off an urgent need in Rey. She took hold of Kylo’s hand and brought the same thumb to her mouth. She sucked it in and dragged it slowly out of her mouth, grazing it with her new fangs. Rey guided his hand down her throat and further still until she cupped it around her breast. 

 

Keeping his eyes on her, Kylo used the same moist thumb to circle her nipple. Through the thin fabric, he could feel it stiffen from his touch. Encouraged, Kylo brought his free hand to Rey’s other breast and teased the nipple there. 

 

Kylo had barely touched her, yet Rey was already squirming and ready for more. Her skin was so much more sensitive to touch. She knew that before they were done, Kylo would have her begging before him--without shame or timidity. She helped him along by pulling her cami off. Kylo beat her to the button and zipper of her jeans, slipping them--and her panties--off her long legs.  

 

Rey was laid bare before him. In her old life, she would’ve been shy, focusing on her perceived faults instead of being in the moment. Not now. All of her senses were overwhelmed and dominated by Kylo. Her own hands traveled down to her breasts and plucked at the hard nipples. Piece by piece, Kylo’s own clothing came off. The whole time he watched her as she teased herself, her delicate hands moving down and settling between her thighs. 

 

Kylo covered her hand with his own and together they rubbed tight circles against her clit. He slipped two fingers inside of her and crooked them. The sensation left Rey arching her back off the bed. 

 

Taking advantage of her position, Kylo latched onto to Rey’s nipple and sucked. He lightly grazed it with one of his fangs before moving to her other breast. His fingers kept up their rhythm, going in and out of her in a tease. 

 

Her release was so close--she only needed a little push over the edge. Feeling his fangs touch her skin again sent her over. She threaded her fingers in his hair and held on tight while her body squirmed and arched. When it was over, Kylo withdrew his wet fingers, bringing them to his own mouth and licking them clean. 

 

Rey shut her eyes and groaned. The sight of him was so fucking erotic to her. In that moment, she didn't care about sounding desperate or needy--she wanted him inside of her. 

 

Kylo moved on top of her and dropped his lips to hers for a kiss. “What is it that you want, my love?” he whispered. He peppered her cheeks and neck with soft kisses and nibbles. 

 

She cradled his face in her hands and pulled him in for another kiss. “You know what I want, what I need. We both do.”

 

Rey spread her legs and rolled her hips up to feel his heavy erection against her. Kylo wrapped his arms around her as he gently slid inside of her. He teased her, pulling back as far as he could then quickly pushing forward again.

 

The build-up was exquisite yet frustrating. Rey wrapped her legs high upon his hips and dug her nails into his back. 

 

“More,” she hissed. 

 

Kylo answered by slowing his pace and rubbing his hips in circles. “You mean like this, sweetheart?”

 

Rey responded with a growl and tightened her muscles around his cock. Kylo’s eyes rolled and his head fell back. “No, Kylo, like this.” 

 

“Alright, my Rey. You win.” Kylo sat up and pulled her legs up over his shoulders. He leaned over her, driving in deeper and pounding away. 

 

Rey gasped and moved her hands to his arms to hold on tight. Moans and growls came from them both. Kylo didn't slow down for a second. He snaked a hand between them and briefly touched where they were joined before working her clit. 

 

“Oh fuck, Kylo! Yes!” 

 

This orgasm was stronger than the last--almost painful. All of her heightened senses threatened to overcome her again, but she was too wound up to care. She wanted it to last. Kylo’s pace became erratic.

 

Yelling her name, Kylo let himself go. He buried his face in her shoulder and they rode out the last wave together. Untangled, Kylo held Rey close and covered them with the duvet. 

 

They laid there for several minutes in silence. A sense of peace and belonging settled over them; so novel, so delicate that neither one wanted to break the spell. 

 

Of course, Rey couldn't help herself. “So, vampire sex, yeah?” 

 

Kylo let out a booming laugh that startled her. Rey pressed her ear to his chest, listening to his heart and feeling the vibrations from his laughter. She smiled to herself, wishing it would always be this easy for them--even though she knew that wasn't exactly realistic. It was a good, if  _ very  _ unusual start. 

 

Her whisper finally broke the silence. “This is better than my dreams. It sounds silly, doesn't it?” she laughed. 

 

Kylo looked down at her, lifting his hand and caressing her cheek. “No it doesn't. In our case it's really true. This...this is much better.”

 

“What happens now, Kylo?” Rey asked out of curiosity more than concern. 

 

“We'll find out when we get there, I suppose,” he answered simply. 

  
“Yes.  _ We _ will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my betas shwtlee and reylorobyn2011   
> The encouragement is priceless ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rockin' betas @shwtlee2reylo and @reylorobyn2011  
> A good bit of this was written to old school Sadness Part 1 by Enigma  
> Come on over and say hi @noriselly


End file.
